La réalité fait suface un jour ou l'autre
by kattia black
Summary: Petit OS sur mon couple préféré HPDM, lettre d'excuse adressée au seul être que j'ai jamais aimé, signée malfoy


**note de l'auteur (moi) : Je dédicasse ce petit OS qui est le premier que j'ai écris à ma meilleure amie Marine qui pour une fois a remplacé ma béta. Alors je te dis merci beaucoup et désolé de ne pas avoir remplacé cette maudite phrase. jtdr mon rds**

* * *

Je suis désolé …

Désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

Désolé d'avoir été si abjecte autrefois.

Désolé de t'avoir fuit toutes ces années.

Désolé si je t'ai blessé.

C'était pour te cacher mes vrais sentiments.

Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire.

La vérité c'est que j'avais peur, peur du pouvoir que tu avais sur mon être.

Je ne voulais pas y croire, je refusais d'accepter la vérité.

Cette vérité si dure à admettre, celle qui signifiait que je n'étais plus mon propre maître.

Je crois pourtant que je l'ai toujours su au fond moi.

Mais je l'ai réalisé plus tard, en sixième année pour être exact.

J'étais plus mature, je me suis rendu compte de la terrible vérité et c'est là que tout a dérapé dans ma vie.

J'ai enchaîné conneries sur conneries et je t'ai fait plus souffrire qu'autre chose.

J'ai pensé, oh si tu savais comme je m'en veux, que si jamais je te tué l'étrange sensation que je ressentais s'en irait comme elle était venue.

J'ai tout fait pour que tu souffres comme moi je souffrais.

J'étais si mal dans ma peau à cette époque. Je sais que cela n'excuse en rien mes actes mais c'est la pure vérité.

J'avais peur, tout mes proches me poussaient à rejoindre les ténèbres. J'ai été contraint de leur obéir car j'avais peur.

J'avais peur, j'étais lâche, je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours été et je me dégoûte moi même.

Je suis celui à cause de qui Dumbledore est mort.

Je m'en suis voulu, et aujourd'hui encore je m'en veux terriblement de ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, c'était mieux ainsi, si j'étais mort je ne t'aurais pas fait souffrire comme je l'ai fait.

Chaque jour de ma misérable vie en tant que mangemort, je pensais à toi, à ton doux visage, à ton sourire, à tes magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup.

C'est ce qui m'a donné la force de m'enfuire comme un lâche que j'étais.

C'est ce qui m'a donné la force d'aller trouver MacGonagall et l'Ordre et de me rendre.

C'est ce qui m'a donné la force d'affronter tous les gens que j'avais trahi simplement parce que j'avais peur.

Là bas, à leur quartier général je t'ai revu. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard lourd de haine j'ai souhaité que l'on me tue.

J'ai espéré vainement mais pourtant si fort de mourir.

Je préférais souffrire tous les malheurs du monde que de sentir le poids de ta haine pur envers moi.

Si j'avais un jour cru que Dieu existait, je pense que cet espoir s'est brisé en mille morceau en moi, en même temps que mon cœur s'est brisé.

Car la mort ne m'a pas pris et les membres de l'Ordre ont eu pitié de moi, sans doute à cause du désespoir dans lequel tu m'avais plongé.

Quelle ironie n'est ce pas ? A cause de toi je voulais mourir et à cause de toi j'ai été épargné de la mort.

Après ma délivrance j'ai toujours combattu avec ardeur mes anciens compagnons, j'étais suicidaire d'après tout le monde, je courrais après la mort, plus rien ne me faisait peur.

Je me suis tenu éloigné de toi durant cette période.

Je ne voulais pas me confronter à ce regard assassin, je repoussais sans arrêt ce combat qui pourtant un jour me rattraperait mais plus tard il viendrait, mieux je me porterais.

Je me souviens que certaines personnes de l'Ordre, prises de pitié et de remords, essayaient de me donner un peu de compagnie mais je repoussais toutes tentatives d'approche, je ne voulais pas de ces gens qui étaient poussés par leur stupide conscience.

La seule personne qui aurait put me rendre heureuse était celle qui me détestait le plus. C'est toi que je voulais, c'était toi que je fuyais, c'était toi qui me poussais à détester le monde.

Pourtant une personne a été présente pour moi et ce fût, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Hermione.

Elle venait chaque jour dans ma chambre pour discuter avec moi.

Elle venait chaque jour se confronter à un mur de glace. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons mais elle le faisait.

Elle venait et elle me tenait au courant de ce qui se passait.

C'est la seule qui n'a pas été découragée par mon mutisme et ses efforts ont finalement été payant.

Je ne parlais que très peu de toi, et je ne lui ai jamais avoué la vérité.

Pourtant je sais très bien qu'elle a deviné ce qui se passait réellement. C'est la seule qui est en possession de ce secret et j'ai confiance en elle.

Je l'ai aidée du mieux que je pouvais afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Je l'ai aidé pour ses recherches, je lui ai enseigné des sorts puissants qu'elle t'apprenait ensuite, j'allais lui chercher des ingrédients rares pour ses potions.

C'est elle qui m'a aidé à me sentir un peu utile, c'est elle qui a été ma bouée de sauvetage pour m'empêcher de plonger dans ma profonde détresse.

Et un jour, ce jour que tout le monde attendait, la bataille a enfin commencé.

Je me souviens de tous ces éclairs de lumière qui fusaient de partout dans la grande plaine. De toutes ces incantations qui faisaient bourdonner ma tête.

Je me rappel des nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol souillé par le sang et du brouillard épais qu'il y avait tout autour de nous, qui nous brouillait la vue, qui nous déconcentrait.

À un moment j'ai repéré Hermione en plein combat acharné, elle était dans un mauvaise état mais dans ses yeux brillait la rage de vaincre. Elle était impressionnante, je ne pensais pas qu'elle put être aussi féroce.

J'ai aussi vu le mangemort qui l'a visée par derrière et je l'ai aidé, j'ai achevé l'ennemi qui allait la tuer.

Je l'avais sauver, alors que j'avais toujours été incapable de sauver qui que ce soit.

Cela m'a redonné de l'espoir, rien n'était perdu d'avance, nous avions encore une chance de vaincre. J'avais foie en toi.

Et quand j'ai levé les yeux, c'est là que je t'ai vu, tu étais debout sur la colline qui surplombée la plaine.

Et il était debout devant toi, le visage crispé par la vengeance.

Vous vous battiez avec rage, puissance, presque avec passion.

C'est le plus beau combat que j'avais jamais vu.

Je me rappel qu'à ce moment là j'ai couru vers vous, j'ai couru vers toi, pour t'aider, pour te sauver, toi le survivant. Je me suis jeté devant toi au moment ou notre cher Voldemort te lancait un sort d'une violence extrême.

J'ai pris le sort de plein fouet, déconcentrant ton ennemi et tu a pu attaquer.

Tu l'as tué, et je t'avais protégé. J'étais en cet instant plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été.

J'avais fait pour la première fois de ma vie, quelque chose dont j'étais réellement fier, quelque chose pour aider quelqu'un d'autre que ma petite personne.

J'avais à peine conscience de la douleur qui prenait possession de mon corps, je me souviens même que je souriais. Je respirais difficilement mais je ne m'en rendait absolument pas compte.

Je t'ai vu t'écrouler par terre en pleurant, j'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras, te dire que tout était finis, qu'à présent tu ne souffrirais plus et que je serais là pour t'aider à aller de l'avant.

Mais je ne pouvais faire le moindre geste vers toi, je commençais à me rendre compte de l'étendu du sort que j'avais reçu. Je gémis légèrement de douleur.

Et alors tu as pris conscience que j'étais là. Tu t'es avancé, tu as vu que je vivais. Ton regard était troublé, tu te demandais certainement pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

Et je t'ai souris, oui je sais je ressemblais sans doute à un fou mais je t'ai souris mon ange. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais tu as posé tes doigts sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher.

Tu m'as dit de me calmer, de garder mes forces, que tout était fini à présent.

J'ai tendu ma main vers ton visage mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu connaissance.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu du mal à rassembler mes pensées. Mais lorsque j'entendis les cris de joie qui m'environnaient, tout me revint à l'esprit.

Je me suis relevé, constatant avec joie que la douleur avait disparu et j'ai voulu me lever pour te rejoindre.

Je n'eu pas à le faire, tu étais là, assis tout près et tu me regardais. Tu avais encore des larmes sur tes joues.

On est resté je ne sais combien de temps là, assis à se regarder tous les deux droit dans les yeux. Cet instant était magique je m'en souviendrais à jamais.

Pourtant ce doux moment fut brisé, la porte fut ouverte et Hermione pénétra dans la pièce. Elle nous regarda tous les deux, éberluée le rouge commençant à monter aux joues.

Je crois que nous avons éclater de rire au même moment tous les deux. C'était si bon de rire, c'était la première fois que je riait réellement, que je sentais de la joie se répandre en moi.

Je me souviens que nous avons tous fait la fête toute la nuit, on a rit, on a dansé, on a parlé, on a aussi bu mais que tu étais absent, le regard flou.

À un moment tu as posé tes émeraudes sur moi et cet instant j'ai flanché, je suis si navré, j'ai cédé à la peur, à cette peur stupide qui m'empêche chaque instant de tout te dire.

J'ai reculé, je vous ai salué et je me suis enfuit sans me retourner. Je m'en suis voulu tant de temps. Même aujourd'hui quand j'y repense j'ai honte de moi.

Tu est venu plusieurs fois me voir, et à chaque fois j'ai fuit l'affrontement, je ne t'ai pas répondu, je t'ai évité.

Cela fait à présent 5 ans que cette histoire stupide dur et j'en ai assez. Tu t'es lassé de venir me voir, seule Hermione a continué ses visites et c'est elle qui m'a lancé sur un ton neutre qu'une lettre pouvait parfois réparer certaines erreurs. Puis elle est partie en me faisant un petit clin d'œil et j'ai suivit son conseil.

Mon Harry, oui je n'ai plus peur de t'appeler ainsi, j'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner mes erreurs et comprendre ma faiblesse.

Seul mon amour pour toi m'accompagne dans ma vie, et même si tu ne m'aimes pas, même si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'aime, j'ai besoin de ton pardon, j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir être délivré de ma douleur.

Je voulais que tu comprennes les raisons de mon ignorance, car elle est loin d'avoir été causé par de la haine ou du dégoût.

Je voulais par cette lettre accomplire de nouveau un acte de bravoure, un acte dont je me sentirais fier.

On dit que le temps cicatrise les blessures, les miennes en tout cas ont été cicatrisées.

Je … au revoir.

Tendrement

Drago.

* * *

**Je sais que c'est pas terrible, mais j'en avais envie, envie de l'écrire et de vous la montrer. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


End file.
